Countdown
by Tabitha Frost
Summary: "Damon's plan was to rot in The Grill, drinking his usual alcohol of choice, and watch as other people burn their money as they set their fireworks. But no, Blondie decided to drag him out of gloomy old Mystic Falls and kidnap him to the next town over."


/

Damon huffs before he takes a sip of his drink. He throws a glance to his back, and sees Vampire Barbie dancing to some Foster The People's song, shaking her hips while those nitwits gathering around her like flies. She catches his eyes, and motions him to join her. He just raises his eyebrow, a silent _'seriously?'_ and turns back to his drink.

It's the last day of December, and New Year's Eve is coming in a matter of hour. Damon's plan was to rot in The Grill, drinking his usual alcohol of choice, and watch as other people burn their money as they set their fireworks. But no, Blondie decided to drag him out of gloomy old Mystic Falls and kidnap him to the next town over_. 'We need to get away from all this shit that's going on and forget it for a while!' _she said.

It was her idea too to crash the party that some very rich and loaded family throws to celebrate New Year's Eve. Damon recalls Blondie saying, _'It would be fun, I promise. I heard they have this beautiful, rose-shaped firework as the grand spectacle. And the drinks will be good, too!' _

And so she compelled their way in. She's right, though. The drink's good. Fancy, like everything else in the party. They're going overboard for the decorations. And as for the rose-shaped firework, he doesn't really care.

They've drank, too. Not alcohol, but blood. He was a little skeptical when she suddenly compels the bartender, and asked, _'Want a drink?" _He went on about how crazy she was and how they're in the middle of the crowd, and she responded with _"Nobody will notice, Damon. They're busy with their own things." _He looked around and realized she was right. He growled before finally sink his fangs to the poor woman's neck after Blondie said, _"What? You're afraid of what Elena would think? Or how Bonnie would look at you?"_

She then added, after he finished his drink and compelled the human, _"Don't let them define you, Damon," _she smiled gently, and patted his cheek, before she went on her heels and looking for a prey herself.

He shakes his head and asks the bartender for another drink, but then he feels somebody yanking his arm.

"What?" he asks in annoyance as Blondie tries to drags him to the dance floor

"Seriously, Damon? It's a party. Have fun a bit! That's the point of all of this, right?" she says, grinning ear to ear when she finally gets him to where she wants him to be.

Well, she wants him to have fun, so he will. He tilts his head and smirks, then begin to shows off his moves. The blonde in front of him giggles as she watches him. She shakes her head slightly and joins him, shaking her bootie to the mash up the DJ is playing them. He spins her around and catches her in his arms, and her laughter soon fills his ears. Damon can't help but notice just how beautiful she looks when she laughs. Her laughter's infectious, too. It makes him want to smile, big.

Suddenly, the music stops and they can hear the host's voice through the stereo, saying, "It's time for the fireworks, people!"

Everybody then rushes out the room, heading to the garden. Blondie takes his hand and starts dragging him out. "Come on!" she urges, excited just like a child who's about to open her present.

She leads them to the garden, but he has another idea.

"I know a better place to watch the firework," he says, smiling widely to her

She narrows her eyebrow, but obediently follows his lead. Her lips break into a smile when he takes them to the second floor, and starts climbing his way to the roof. Still smiling, she follows close behind him, and he helps her up when they reach the top.

"And now you can get a better view," Damon says as they finally sit down, side by side

Caroline turns to him, still with that radiant smile of hers. "Best view," she corrects

He just smiles as he watches her looking at the sky in anticipation, waiting impatiently for the grand spectacle. They can hear people downstairs counting down the seconds, but now all he can think about is his Blondie.

_5..._

Wait, _his _Blondie? Since when did she become _his?_

_4..._

He sees the way her eyes are now shining as bright as the stars, and her hands clasped together.

_3..._

Now he sees the way her lips move as she starts counting down the second, too, excitedly. They're red, as she smudged them with her deep red lipstick earlier, and he can't help to think how beautiful they are; how beautiful she is. He recalls her words earlier, _'Don't let them define you' _and feels like finally there's somebody who understands.

_2..._

He probably will regret this. Or maybe he won't. But he still cups her face, and leans in to press his lips against hers. She has her eyes opened wide at first, shocked. But then she closes them, deepening the kiss. She probably will regret this. Or maybe she won't.

_1..._

They don't even notice when people start to yell 'Happy new year!", or how the sound of plastic trumpet is deafening them, and even forgotten about the grand firework that's now shooting above their heads and forming a beautiful shape of rose, its light shining brightly in various colors.

'_This is so much better than to rot in The Grill,' _Damon thought.

/

_**Fin.**_


End file.
